


Coffee & Honey

by Hepburn_Junkie22



Series: Brenda.Sharon Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepburn_Junkie22/pseuds/Hepburn_Junkie22
Summary: Prompt: Brenda/Sharon E: ‘Sharing a Drink’





	Coffee & Honey

           Brenda tracked Sharon with her eyes as she entered her office, her gaze straying to first the brunette's tight skirt and then to the familiar cup she held in her hand.  She admired the way the material of the skirt hugged her hips and the way the purple blouse bunched around the other woman’s breasts. The younger woman knew what was in the cup and for a fact that her partner would be hard pressed to give it up.  It was unusual for Sharon not to call her if she was stopping by their favorite coffee shop; in fact Brenda felt a little miffed.

           She tensed her shoulders and looked to the paperwork that littered her desk.  Sharon had been called to a crime scene yesterday afternoon and hadn’t been home when Brenda finally crawled into bed the night before.  The younger woman didn’t mind, she understood more than anyone just how rigorous and demanding a job being the head of Major Crimes could be, she had lived it for so many years after all.

           It was a relief to herself, and she knew for Sharon as well, having a partner in life that understood the constraints of a job that was tireless.  There was never any pressure on the older woman when one of their evenings was cut short due to a call out; Brenda could relate.  She knew how it affected Sharon however; how she felt every time she had to leave Brenda alone in the restaurant or seated on the couch, eyes trailing after the Captain as she slipped through the door with her badge in one hand and clipping her gun to her belt with the other.

           The brunette seated herself in front of Brenda’s desk in one of the visitor’s chairs; crossing her legs fluidly.  The cup in question rested on the curve of her knee, just below the hemline of her skirt, hands delicately cupping the cardboard. Brenda watched the steam filter through the hole she knew was located in the mouthpiece of the lid.  She watched it trail towards the ceiling, catching the amused look in Sharon’s eyes, large and luminescent behind the lenses of her glasses.

           “How was your case?” Brenda inquired softly.

           Sharon hummed, the sound going straight through the blonde, “It was going well until the trail dead ended…”

           The older woman smirked as she watched Brenda’s eyes flick to the coffee cup clutched in her hand…it seemed her Chief Investigator was having a problem concentrating this morning.  Sharon cleared her throat.

           The blonde looked to her face once more, a bemused smile lifting the corners of her mouth, dimples displayed in all of their glory. That was a smile Sharon would never get tired of; it was incredibly sincere and honest, it said that she was glad to see the other woman…that she had missed her dearly.  The older woman longed to reach out and trace the indents in the blonde’s cheeks, she knew just how soft the skin there would be.

           It was Brenda’s turn to clear her throat gently, bringing Sharon out of her own daydream this time.  The toothy grin the younger woman received in turn made her heart swell.  She adjusted her crossed legs under her desk.

           “Would you like a sip?” Sharon offered the cup towards her lover.

           Brenda nodded silently as she leant forward over her desk, making sure she had a solid grip before pulling the steaming liquid to her self.  As she lifted the cup to her lips, the smell of honey wafted from it, and she knew instantly that Sharon hadn’t forgot her order after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and their respective shows are not mine, I'm only playing. Reviews are love <3


End file.
